


Weißt du wieviel Sternlein stehen

by anikaenator



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Stargazing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anikaenator/pseuds/anikaenator
Summary: It’s been weeks.Weeks of thinking and planning and working on this one single night. So many hours spent on his laptop to make sure he picks the perfect location, the perfect date and most of all, the perfect weather. Cause Zayn wants this night to be flawless and everything has to work out exactly like he imagined it all along.or Zayn want's to surprise his boyfriends Niall and Harry with a romantic date night





	Weißt du wieviel Sternlein stehen

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my piece for the Autumn 2017 Zarriall Week. This story is what came to my mind after reading the prompts of @frivilousharry. I decided to combine two of them, hope that's okay for you :)
> 
> Also big thanks to @definitely-not-a-fan for beta reading this last minute!

It’s been weeks. 

Weeks of thinking and planning and working on this one single night. So many hours spent on his laptop to make sure he picks the perfect location, the perfect date and most of all, the perfect weather. Because Zayn wants this night to be flawless and everything has to work out exactly like he imagined it all along. 

But still, he is just as nervous as the day of their first date, and that is more than a year and a half ago. 

He just can’t stop thinking about all the things that could still go wrong. The weather forecast could be incorrect. Someone else could have had the exact same idea as him and then the spot Zayn picked out would already be taken by them. And worst of all, Harry and Niall could just laugh at him for his stupid idea of a perfect date night.

“Okay, calm down.” Zayn finally tries to comfort himself, while putting some of the last essential items into his backpack and trying to check off all things of his imaginary checklist. 

“I’ve got the wine and the wine glasses, the corkscrew and...“, his monologue is interrupted by the sound of their front-door falling shut, which makes him stop in his tracks. 

“Zayn?” Harry’s voice echoes through their flat and for a second it seems like Zayn’s brain and body won’t cooperate because all he does is stand still and think “Fuck, fuck, fuck… why is he home this early?” instead of hiding all the stuff still lying in front of him that could totally blow his surprise. 

“Zayn? Are you home?” with Harry’s voice coming closer it seems like his body finally remembers how to move again, so he grabs everything lying in front of him and pushes it as fast as possible into his backpack without much care. In his hurry he breaks one of the candles in two and gets the corner of the small blanket he prepared caught in the zipper. Cursing, he tries to fix it before Harry enters their bedroom, but of course luck isn’t on Zayn’s side this time.

“Hey Babe, what are you doing? Didn’t you hear me?” there’s a curious expression on Harry’s face as he finds Zayn sitting on the floor with an overstuffed bag in his lap. 

“I ah… I’m just trying to pack some stuff for the trip.” Yeah, the trip. Because of course Zayn didn’t tell Harry and Niall what his real plan for the weekend is. Instead he told them that they would go and stay at his parents for a night because his family loves all three of them and “My Mum really wants to see us more often.”

That’s the reason why Harry doesn’t really seem to doubt his words and just leans down to his boyfriend to give him a short kiss on the lips.

“Oh okay, I’m just gonna take a quick shower and then maybe you could help me pick out some stuff for me too? And I don’t think that Niall has started packing already. Maybe we should put some of his things together too. We both know that in the end he’ll ask as what to bring anyway.” As he talks, he already starts to undress himself and Zayn’s “Yeah sure” drowns in the sound of Harry shutting the bathroom door behind himself. 

Back to himself, Zayn takes a deep breath and then tries to reduce the damage done to the candle and the blanket before he starts looking through his boyfriends’ clothes.  
He needs to grab some of their warmer stuff and bring it to the car without any of them noticing. He knows that they would get suspicious otherwise – none of them would need warm sweaters and socks at Zayn’s parent’s house.

So to Zayn it’s a blessing that Harry loves to take long showers. It gives him a couple more minutes he desperately needs to prepare everything perfectly. 

To his own surprise he manages to finish packing by the time Harry steps out of the bathroom and around half an hour later Niall storms through the front-door, announcing that the is really sorry for being this late again and that he desperately needs a shower before they leave for Zayn’s parents.

Harry and Zayn only smile and shake their heads about their boyfriend’s typical bad time management, before continuing their conversation about a new band Harry had to write an article about last week. 

Two hours and a half later (it’s not like Harry is the only one in their relationship who likes to take long showers), Niall, Harry and Zayn finally get into the car and are ready to go. Everything is packed, they are nearly on time and Zayn pretty much can’t believe that the other two boys didn’t see all the stuff he packed into the trunk of the car. But somehow, both only packed a little bag for themselves and placed them on the backseat beside where Harry takes a seat. 

It seems like somehow everything worked out a little bit too perfect till this point, but Zayn won’t complain as long as his “secret plan” stays secret as long as possible. 

However, it only takes about 20 minutes, before Niall gets suspicious – and not without good reason. “Why didn’t you turn to the right at the crossroads? Isn’t this the route we usually take?” 

His question also draws Harry’s attention onto the street and Zayn shortly feels a little bit blindsided, even though he knew this question would probably come. Because of course he considered that Harry and Niall already know the way to Zayn’s parents by heart. 

But the thing is, Zayn is a bad liar. Like, he just really can’t lie to anybody. Not only because it doesn’t seem right to him to lie to someone, but also because his body strictly refuses to play along. He either turns beet-red right away or his voice just sounds so off, that no one believes a word he says.

But he planned this date for so long and he knew he just had to lie to have everything work out according to plan. So he kind of practiced all the little white lies he had to tell over the last couple of days. He tried to talk to his reflection in the mirror or to Mila, the dog of their neighbours. And in the end, it all seems to pay off, because Niall and Harry both seem to buy it. Every single one of his lies so far including his latest one:

“Google Maps said that there was an accident on the M606 earlier. I know an alternative route, so we don’t have to be stuck in traffic.” 

“Oh okay, great idea to look it up. I wouldn’t have thought about that...” Niall instantly seems to be concerned about why he didn’t think about that opportunity beforehand and Harry only nods to himself and then turns back to his phone to probably check some e-mails like the freaking workaholic he sometimes is.

“You should stop texting and talk a little bit to me. Niall keeps speaking to himself and I’m super bored.” Zayn tries to arouse pity and Harry wouldn’t be one of the two most loving persons Zayn has ever known, if he wouldn’t instantly put his phone down and smile at Zayn through the rearview mirror before mumbling a shy “Sorry.”.

After that, their conversation flows as easily as always. Harry tells Zayn about his day at work and Zayn tells Niall that he met his friend Sam at lunch and Niall tells Harry that he saw a lamp that looked just like the one he broke some weeks ago and he even wanted to buy it, but it was around 200 pounds so he didn’t.  
And it really takes some worries off Zayn’s mind. For some minutes he forgets that tonight is the night he had planned for so long. It doesn’t matter that most of their conversation consists of nonsense, Zayn never gets tired hearing about his boyfriends’ days or thoughts.

But half an hour later, after they talked about anything and everything, Zayn starts to feel anxious again. He knows, that at one point (probably in less than thirty minutes), Harry and Niall will find out that they aren’t going to visit Zayn’s parents and of course, that is part of the plan. It wouldn’t work out if he would just keep on driving forever. 

But he’s just still so nervous about their reactions. He can’t stop thinking about all the bad ways this night could turn out. It seems like that with every passing second his brain comes up with more fucked up ideas of this date going wrong, like: What if they are pissed at him? Because it’s not that warm outside or they really wanted to see Zayn’s Mom (they love her at least as much as she loves them) or they just don’t see any sense in watching the stars all night long and spending the night outside in a little tent that hardly fits three grown-ups. 

When he thought about this idea weeks ago, it sounded perfect to him. Because he thinks he knows his boyfriends and what they like. But with every meter they get closer to their destination, he starts to doubt himself more and more. 

“Are you okay?” Niall’s words pull him out of his thoughts and he notices that he wasn’t paying attention to their conversation anymore, too lost in his own thoughts and worries.

“Yeah sure.” He tries to force a smile onto his face to keep Niall from worrying, but of course the Irish boy sees through his façade.

“You look kind of pale. Are you sure everything is alright? You wanna switch? I can drive, it’s no problem.” Zayn simultaneously loves and hates Niall for his caring words. Meaning he would really like to switch, because he can’t concentrate on the traffic when he’s always caught up in his thoughts, but he also can’t take up on the offer because that would mean he’d have to expose his plan and Zayn wants to avoid this at any cost.

“No, I’m fine, really.” The half-hearted smile Zayn gives to his boyfriend surely isn’t convincing, but Niall seems to respect his decision anyway. 

“Okay, but just tell us if you don’t wanna drive anymore. You don’t have to if you’re tired or not feeling well.” This time Zayn’s smile is genuine, because in this moment he feels so much love for his boyfriend. Little things like this always make his heart skip a beat, because sometimes he can’t believe that someone cares that much about him.

Zayn just nods his head, to show Niall that he knows and understands and it seems to be enough. Because after that, Niall carries on with the story he apparently started telling before Zayn “blacked out” and Harry also turns his attention away from Zayn and back to Niall’s words.

They’ve been in the car for exactly 1 hour and 48 minutes, when Zayn pulls over at the little car park in the middle of nowhere. Harry is fast asleep in the backseat and Niall has also had problems to keep his eyes open for about the last 15 minutes. 

Zayn doesn’t really know if it’s a good or a bad sign for their date. Because on the one hand he’s glad that he didn’t have to tell more lies and excuses for the rest of the car ride, but on the other hand he would like his boyfriends to be awake for their date.

From the moment he turns off the engine, it only takes around five seconds for Harry to wake up and for Niall to ask “Are we there already?”. It’s pitch-black outside, so it lasts a little longer, till they notice, that they definitely aren’t in the driveway of Zayn’s parent’s house. 

Harry is the first one to realize that something seems wrong.

“Where are we? Did the car break down?” The worried look on his face makes Zayn feel guilty for about a second before he just grins back at his boyfriend and answers him with a: “I might have a little surprise for the two of you.”.

Without any further comment he gets out of the car and leaves his boyfriends alone, who exchange puzzled looks before they follow his lead and step onto the empty car park.

“What are you talking about?” Harry still seems a little alarmed by Zayn’s strange behaviour and frowns at his boyfriend as the black-haired boy opens the trunk of their car and starts to grab various items out of it.

“Just help me, will you?” He holds a backpack into Harry’s direction, who reaches out and takes it, still looking confused and maybe also a little bit worried.

In the meantime, Niall seems to check if his mobile phone has any signal in this deserted area because he may think that Zayn lost his mind and he might have to make an emergency call soon.

“Please, just trust me okay? I… you’ll understand soon enough. And please don’t be mad at me.” Zayn tries to sound as sane and trustworthy as possible while his boyfriends still look like they are convinced, that Zayn will murder them right here, right now.

Despite everything, Niall and Harry follow him suit and help him unpack the rest of the stuff left in the trunk. 

Hands full and faces still confused, they wait for Zayn to give them further instructions. And he knows that now is the perfect time to reveal his plan. Because even though Niall and Harry might be flustered by his weird behaviour they still showed him that they really trust him and he just can’t tell another single lie to them. So he takes a deep breath and goes for it.

“As you may already have guessed, I kind of lied to you when I told you that my parents wanted to see you this weekend. I mean, it’s not like they wouldn’t always love to see you anyway but… the point is… I just wanted to surprise you and arrange a date for the three of us. Like, a romantic date, under the stars so we can watch the night-sky… and. I know this sounds cheesy and maybe you won’t like my idea at all but… in my head this seems… perfect? I don’t know I just… like I said, please don’t be mad. I really wanted to surprise you and I packed all this stuff so we won’t freeze to death and...” his speech, that admittedly got out of his hand, is interrupted by Harry’s hands that stroke gently along his cheeks, and his lips that passionately kiss Zayn’s. 

“This is perfect. Not only in your head. It’s just really fucking perfect okay?” with another short peck onto Zayn’s right temple Harry takes a step back and with this sweet gesture it feels like a heavy weight has been lifted of Zayn’s shoulders.

“He’s right babe, this is perfect.” stepping into Harry’s place from only seconds ago, Niall gives him a quick kiss onto his lips before he pulls him into a tight hug. 

To Zayn, those last five minutes alone are already worth all of the time and work he put into planning this date. He feels so full of love for his two boys he could burst with it.

Blinking away threatening tears, he bites his lip for a second, before continuing with his plan.

“We actually have to walk a couple of minutes to get to the perfect place for stargazing. It’s right behind this treeline on the left.” While he points his hand into the right direction, his boyfriends pick up all of the stuff they dropped to the ground in order to show Zayn their affection, before they start walking together.

It only takes them around 10 minutes to find this one spot on the open field Zayn was looking for and to arrange all the equipment they’ll need for the night. 

“This looks so freaking amazing. I can’t believe you knew about this place for that long and never brought us here before. I could spend every night like this.” Niall is already totally focused onto the night-sky above their heads, while Zayn and Harry decide that it’s too cold to watch the stars without their coats on.

“It wouldn’t have the same effect on any other night. I had to pick this specific one. Or at least… there’s only one night a month where you can see the stars like this.” Now Zayn also looks up into the sky and let’s the sight take his breath away. He always loved to watch the moon and the stars at night, but never has he seen them shine so bright with his own eyes. It’s even better than he imagined it.

“Why is that?” Harry curiously views him from the side and for a moment Zayn forgot what they were even talking about.

“Hm?” he turns his head, to look at Harry, who repeats his question a little more in detail.

“Why can you see the stars better tonight? What’s the reason?” Niall now also stares at Zayn like he really wants to know the answer. Zayn can’t help but be reminded of his kids at his school who sometimes look at him like he has the answers to all of their questions.

“Tonight is new moon. Which means that the moon isn’t shining as bright as usual. So it’s easier for our eyes to see all of the stars because the sky itself is very dark. And before you ask – yeah I did some research. I wanted to offer you more than just some pretty stars.” Niall and Harry laugh out loud at Zayn’s confession and after some more minutes, where each of them takes in the sight of the starry night on his own, Zayn provides them with more information he gathered along the last three weeks.

“You know, it might take our eyes around 15 minutes to adjust fully to the dark. So the longer we look into the sky, the more stars we will be able to see. And don’t look onto your phone or at any other light source. That might cause your eyes to readjust all over again.” Zayn slightly feels like a smart ass while talking, but his boyfriends seem to be interested into what he has to say, so he continues.

He tells them, that there are about 6000 to 10000 stars that you can see with your naked eye and that the sky is divided into different star-constellations.

“For example, there is Cancer or Scorpio. The early astronomers tried to find patterns in the sky and called them after animals or other familiar objects.” 

He points his fingers at various stars and tells them their names or numbers because “Not every star has got a name. There are way too many, so some are called by greek letters or simply numbers.”

Sometimes Harry or Niall interrupt him and tell about things they already know, like that Sirius is the brightest star and that not all glowing points in the sky are stars – some are planets.

And as the night moves on, they sit down on the fluffy blanket Zayn brought along and pour themselves some glasses of wine before they watch the stars for another 10 minutes in complete silence. 

In the chill of the night, Niall starts to snuggle closer to Zayn, whispering “Thank you” and “I love you” into his ear. Just like Harry, who’s fingers are playing with the soft hair along Zayn’s neck. For a second, Zayn forgets all about the sky and the stars and only concentrates on the words and touches of his boyfriends.

Nobody has to know if they start making out after this. Or if they maybe take off their clothes, goose bumps covering their skin before the heat starts to find it’s way from the inside to the outside of their bodies. 

There is no one to watch, no one to hear and no one to care if they make love this night, right there on an empty meadow in the middle of nowhere under the most wonderful sky any of them has ever seen.

Around an hour later, Niall and Harry are fast asleep beside Zayn, who now stares up into the sky again with his two boys pressed close to him, thinking about how this moment is pure perfection.

And even if it sounds big-headed, Zayn is sure that this date was his greatest idea after all. Never before has he felt this far away from everyone else and so close to Niall and Harry. In this moment he wouldn’t even care if it would only be the three of them together for the rest of their lives. He just knows, that as long as he’s with them, nothing can really hurt him. It doesn’t matter, that they fight sometimes and that at times, after a long day of work at school, Zayn just wants to be to himself and don’t talk to anybody. Cause in the end, he always ends up in Harry’s or Niall’s or both of their arms. And you know what they say – Home is where your heart is. And his heart is definitely with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give feedback or criticism! I'm not entirely happy with this but wanted to finish and publish it anyway.  
> Find me at tumblr @anikaenator.


End file.
